User talk:Zephyr135
Older stuff here, 2013, 2014 About the quick-time events Playing on Xbox, I've noticed something particularly interesting. During an attack, each character has a set button you need to press. And it's always that same button. Also, can you consider activating the message wall in the wiki?--Gobi-Aoi 20:17, January 3, 2015 (UTC) : It's bound to their weapon type. Blades - A, Staves - B, Maces - X, Spears - Y, Axes - RT. And no, I'm not particularly fond of the Message Wall system. Zephyr (talk) 20:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) About blocking & parrying / dodging & counter-attacking / blocking & shield basing *Blocking & parrying: so parrying inflicts the blacked-out status to the attacking unit. But what if the weapon has an added effect, silence for example: is there any chance that a weapon's added effects are applied during a parry? *Dodging & counter-attacking: I guess the previous question is applicable here as well. Also, do counter attacks count as regular attacks ? for example, do weapons gain experience from counter-attacks? *Blocking & shield bashing: is there something like a hidden stat for shields that is taken into account in the damage dealt by the shield bash? is there an explanation for how hard the shields hit compared to regular attacks, or even combat arts?--Aymen623 (talk) 18:03, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :* The weapon's extra effect is only applied with a normal attack. A CA or Parry (Black Out) will override it. :* No to both. :* Shield size, STR+ATK. Zephyr (talk) 21:10, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Some issues while playing I tried to played this game again after so long and still have the same issues from 2 years ago. This "notification" from windows kept appearing and the only button is "close program" "TLR.exe has stopped working Windows is checking for a solution to the problem. A problem caused the program to stop working correctly. Windows will close the program and notify you if a solution is available." Here's the list of what I've been doing when those notification appeared : After my first game-play I uninstalled it and then installed it again when I want to play it for the second time 1. I still have those saved point at the Aqueduct from 2 years ago (from the second game-play) so when I entered the door, beat Harpylia, "Victory" appeared and the game stops with those notification. (I suppose it should be another cutscene after beating Harpylia?) Then clean re-installing it like 2-3 times. But then 2. Played new game and arrived at the Ruins of Robelia Castle (still really early in the game, after visiting Gaslin Cave), when Pagus start to talk it freeze and notification appeared. 3. Tried the auto save point from number 2 and succeed going further until Rush open the sealed door and notification appeared. 4. Try the same auto save, going further to Sweeping Safehold and when Rush open the door, beat the rebel, "Victory" appeared but then the same notification pops up. I don't know why but this notification is the only thing that keep appearing especially after battle (not every battle I think because I still could pass first battle, Gaslin Cave battle, etc) but it always crashed at number 1 save point. And I had tried all of these solutions : • run as administrator • run compatible mode in Windows XP SP 2 • run compatible mode in Windoes XP SP 3 Also this solutions from some research on the internet : • put TLR.exe on Data Execution Prevention (DEP) exception list • set the affinity to 1 core (I have 2 core, tried both of them) • use a cooling fan for my laptop in case it's crashing because of overheating issue (installed Core Temp and it says the temperature somewhere between 60-77° while the game running. Does 77° categorized as overheat?) What makes me confused is that back then I could play it until the end for my first-play (although having issues with crashing after the first battle but with some research on the internet I could get it work perfectly fine and smooth until the end) but when I tried to play it again after some time it gets this same frustrating notification. I'll give you my laptop specs (and I know maybe you're going to say my laptop is way too old) but if my laptop specs did really old why can I play smoothly back then for the first time? I mean if my laptop specs doesn't really compatible for this game, I can't even played it (if it's on this laptop) like "forever" right? But anw, here's my laptop specs: Toshiba Portege M900 CPU Intel Core 2 Duo P7370 (2.0 GHz,FSB 1066 MHz, L2 3 MB) Chipset Mobile Intel PM45 Express Chipset Main Memory 2 GB DDR2 I upgrade it to 4 GB Graphic system ATI Radeon HD4570 512MB Display 14 inch WXGA (1366×768) HDD 320GB 5400 RPM Battery 6-Cell Lithium-Ion OS Windows Vista Home Premium (32-bit) I upgrade it to Win7 32bit I don't know if you also had these problems and maybe had find a solution or else but thank's anyway :) --Junjun sheep (talk) 18:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC)